My Soul, Your Beats
by Kittycatgal101
Summary: The gang go off to recollect the Pharaoh's memories, but instead Yami finds himself in a world after death and ends up helping to fight against god. But something even stranger than usual happens in this place.
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

Yami's eyes snapped open. He was lying on the cold concrete floor, not knowing where he was. He sat up, looked around and wondered.  
>"Where am I?" He asked himself. While looking around, he spotted a couple, running, holding what looked like weapons. Yami got up and went to follow them. It was very dark, which made following them difficult. He continued in their direction until they stopped and had ducked behind a rather large dustbin. He quietly approached them until…<br>"Wait, I think someone's behind us," the male one whispered. Yami panicked and hid behind the building wall. The female turned to see who was there. With a sigh, she turned to face whatever they were facing. Yami peeked round. He didn't know whether or not to approach them or stay hidden. But he made his decision and slowly walked up to them.  
>"There she is," the female spoke. As they both got up, they saw Yami and froze. There was an awkward silence. No one spoke up.<br>"Um… hi," Yami said, breaking the tension. "Could you please tell me where the heck I am and how I got here?"  
>"Well, I guess you died, and now your in this world," the female answered. Yami blinked.<br>"Wait a sec, I died?"  
>"Yep, that's the only way you could of gotten here," the female answered again. There was another awkward silence as a small bird nearby tweeted with glee.<br>"But how?" Yami said.  
>"We don't know, and what the hell is wrong with your hair?" the male said. Yami tried to think. How did he die? Did he die, or is this a dream? He thought hard until he remembered what happened. He was in Egypt, trying to recover his memories, when he stood before a large stone and how there was a bright light before appearing here. Is this where he recovers his memories?<p>

Then, a explosion knocked the three off their feet and a small, white haired girl emerged form the smoke.  
>"Crap, she's seen us!" The male said. He stood up and fired at her, but the bullets rebounded and the girl started walking to them.<br>"What the hell is going on?" Yami asked, watching the male continue to fire at the girl.  
>"We're fighting our enemy!" The female next to him said. "Her name is Angel, she's one of god's minions. She's trying to obliterate us so we won't be able to get to god!"<br>"Wait, get to god?" Yami was puzzled. What was going? Who are these people? So many questions circled around in his mind, making him feel dizzy in confusion.  
>"We need to get away from here," the female said and started running in the direction they came from, followed by Yami and the male. They ran until they reached the entrance of the building and hid inside, away from the other girl. Yami was still confused, but felt to tired to ask.<br>"Who are you anyway?" the female said, panting.  
>"I don't really know my actual name, but call me Yami," he answered. He straightened up and wiped the sweat of his forehead.<br>"Yami? Well I'm Yuri Nakaruma, but people sometimes call me Yurippe," She said in a proud tone.  
>"And I'm Otonashi Yusuru," the male said and walked up to Yami to shake his hand.<br>"We're both part of the Afterlife Battle Front., with me being the leader," Yuri said.  
>"Afterlife Battle Front?" Yami said, puzzled again.<br>"You ask too many questions," Yuri said. She folded her arms as if to seem serious. "So, do you know how you died?"  
>"Well I don't think I did," Yami said, thinking about what happened in Egypt.<br>"What do you mean?" Yuri tilted her head with a puzzled look.  
>"Well, I remember I was in Egypt, about to recover my memories from my past when there was this light and then the next thing I knew, I was here."<br>"Recover your memories?" Otonashi asked.  
>"My memories from Ancient Egypt, when I was a Pharoah." There was a third awkward silence. Then Yuri and Otonashi busted into giggles.<br>"What?" Yami said, alarmed at there state.  
>"Yeah right, a Pharoah," laughed Yuri, "shouldn't you be dead, or at least tanned or something!"<br>"Well, that's because I came back as a spirit inside the millennium puzzle, look," He pointed to where a upside down triangle pendent should be, but nothing was there.  
>"Hey wait where is it? And what the hell am I wearing!" He wasn't wearing the usual clothes, instead he wore a black jacket, similar to Yugi's blue school one and black trousers. He started to panic slightly and started looking around him.<br>"Um, are you OK?" Otonashi sounded a little worried, as he watched the supposed Pharoah spin round and touching himself. Both Yuri and Otonashi looked at each other.  
>"OK seriously, what the frigging hell is going!" Yami exclaimed.<p>

_Meanwhile, in Egypt…_

"Pharaoh, where are you!" Yugi shouted at his puzzle, while the others looked around the room wondering what happened.  
>"What's wrong, Yug?" asked Jounochi.<br>"I can't feel his presents, he's gone," Yugi said, his voice trembled towards the end.  
>"Has he gone back to his time?" Anzu asked with a worried tone. She approached the small teenager and placed her hand on his trembling shoulder.<br>"I don't know, I feel like he's stuck somewhere," his voice trembled even more.  
>"Hey, don't get worked up 'bout it, I'm sure he's fine," Jounouchi reassured him, patting him the back.<br>"There's another problem, I'm still here," came the sound of Fergie's British like voice. "I've should of gone with the Pharaoh, yet I'm standing here." Everyone looked at each other as they exchanged puzzled expressions. Yugi still starting at his puzzle.  
>"This is most certainly not good," said Marik, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I'm sure someone must be behind this."<br>"But who?" asked Ishizu, "who could of done this?"

Soon after, they all headed back to their transport and stopped at a hotal to stay until they figure out what to do next. Yugi said nothing for the rest of the day. He was still worried for Yami's safety, and not knowing where he was made him afraid if he was somewhere dangerous. This made Sophie very anxious, as she too cared for the Pharaoh, but she was more bothered about Yugi's emotional state than anything else. Yugi and the Pharaoh were like brothers. They were always with each other, that is until now.

It was getting late so the gang decided to call it a day. Sophie stayed up late, talking to Fergie. She felt really scared about what's going on.  
>"There's nothing to be afraid of, your just thinking about it to much," Said Fergie.<br>"What about you, aren't you worried, since you do have feelings for him," Sophie retorted. Fergie blushed a little and stared out of the window, thinking. Where was he? Is he hurt? Is he trapped somewhere? She kept repeating these questions in her mind over and over. Until she got tired of it and went into her room inside the millennium bracelet.


	2. Chapter 2: First attack

**Chapter 2: First attack.**

_Battle Front HQ_

"OK everyone," Yuri said in a loud and bold tone. "Before I give you all a brief review on our next operation, I would like to introduce to you our newest member. Yami." She indicated to where Yami stood and he nodded to rest of the group. No one said something. Yami was starting to get tired of these awkward silences.  
>"What the hell is wrong with his hair?" asked a blue-haired boy. Some of the others giggled and whispered to others.<br>"Well I think it looks cool," said a small pink-haired girl, who bounced to the front to give Yami a big greeting hug. "I'm Yui by the way."  
>"Nice to meet you, Yui," He said, smiling at her gleeful expression.<br>"OK then, we'll continue the introductions later, time to get down to business," Yuri walked behind her desk and sat down, then picked up a remote which switched on a large screen behind her. A some sort of crest rotated on the screen before disappearing and a window popped up, showing a picture of the white-haired girl from before. Yami sat down next to Otonashi.  
>"Angel has some how managed to gain new skills," Yuri started, "She can now produce bombs and possibly some other skills yet to come. We must go to Angel's Domain and download any files from her computer relating to her new skills."<br>"Great, we're breaking into a girls room again," complained Otonashi.  
>"But this time we have the password, but we still need time to get in her Domian," continued Yuri.<br>"I have a question," spoke up a slightly small boy, wearing the same uniform as Yami and had a cap on. "Is starfish head coming with us?" Yami turned to face him and gave him an annoyed glare.  
>"Well he will need to see how we do things around her so yes, he will be coming with us," Yuri said, "Got a problem, Naoi?" He didn't say anything. Yami continued to stare at him. He wondered why him and the other boy named Naoi wear the only ones dressed in black, school uniform and others wore a more colourful uniform. He turned to face Yuri, who had got up from her seat and was addressing the group again.<br>"OK, so we'll be needing our distraction again tonight," she said, "the cafeteria will do."  
>"Alright boss, I'll do my best," said the small Yui.<br>"What is your destraction?" Yami asked, feeling very curious.  
>"Dead Girl's Monster," beamed Yui, "Or GirlDemo for short." She smiled at Yami, who then gave her a pleasing grin.<p>

_Hotel in Egypt_

Sophie stretched her arms. She was getting weary of all the arguing over what to do. Jounouchi and Hondo had argued for nearly 20 minutes over how they were goning get the Pharaoh back.  
>"No, we're gonna go back, stand in front of the stone and wait for something to happen!" Jounouchi exclaimed in a irritated way.<br>"That's stupid plan, I doubt it would happen a second time," Honda said. Anzu sat just in front of them, showing an impatient expression which was fixed into her face muscles. Jounouchi and Honda continued to argue until…  
>"SHUUUT UUUUUP!" Screamed Sophie. Everyone jumped and turned to face her.<br>"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere, we need to think of a plan and stick with it!" Everyone nodded. They were still startled by her shouting. Marik walked into the room, followed by a mysterious female, dressed in black. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and hair fringe came down to her small, thin eyebrows. Her hair was jet black.  
>"Everyone, this is Konata, she might be able to help us out," Marik said, as everyone looked at each, wondering who this girl was. Konata stepped to the front of the group, looking like some important person, and opened her mouth to speak.<br>"OK," she said loudly, "Marik has told me all that has happened and I have a plan that will save the Pharaoh."  
>"How do we know we can trust you?" Jounouchi scanned Konata with suspicious eyes. A look of distrust upon his face.<br>"Because I know where he is," she said, watching Jounouchi. "He has passed through into the afterlife, but not the afterlife you expect. Usually, people go there when they hadn't had a fulfilled life and has a second chance in enjoying their youth. Like me." Everyone was even more confused. Yet sat in the corner, where no one had noticed, Yugi sat, staring blankly at his puzzle. Nothing what Konata said was going into his brain. He was still afraid that the Pharaoh was hurt or in danger. He wanted to see him again, but he couldn't. His heart felt like someone had ripped a great heaping hole in it, and had filled it with sawdust. His mouth was very dry and even though he could feel his own body heat, he was cold…

Konata had talked or at least a good 10 minutes without any interruption. Her plan had been to go back and do what the Pharaoh had done, which was to hold up the 3 Egyptian god cards to the stone tablet, and wait for the portal to open.  
>"We'll need someone who can go there and get back as quick as possible," Konata continued. "It would be best if Fergie, who I believe resides in your bracelet, Sophie, to go. Since she is like the Pharaoh, a spirit of an millennium item."<br>"Wait, what about Yugi?" said Sophie. She truned to the corner Yugi was sat in. He sat there motionless, unaware that everyone was looking at him. Staring blankly at the puzzle.  
>"Given the emotional state he's in, I don't think he would be fit enough to go," Konata replied. Sophie sighed and nodded her head. She watched Yugi for a moment. Hoping he would say something, anything that would reassure her he was alright. His eyes looked empty and almost soulless.<p>

_Angel's Domain_

Yami stared at the gun Yuri had given him. He had never used one before, but he didn't think he would need to use it anyway. He continued to watch the others hacking into Angel's computer. A small, brown-haired boy was busy typing away. He was in full concentration. The room was small and tidy. Yami sat down on the soft bed. It was like any other dorm room. It had a desk with a computer. A shelf full of school books, with a little wardrobe next to it and small, comfy bed propped up against the wall. It felt warm. Yami took off his jacket and pushed his shirt sleeves up to elbow length, placing the gun beside him.

The band had started playing. Despite the music coming from a far distance, Yami still listened to it and could every word Yui was singing. Her voice sounded high and strong, blending quite nicely with the instruments.  
>"OK, let's have a look," said the boy sat by the computer.<br>"I'll go check on Matsushite and Noda," Otonashi said, then walked into the corridor to join Matsushite, a rather large male and Noda, who carried his trusty axe like weapon. Yami watched him close the door. He still was wondering why he was here still. He had learned that everyone else had died somehow and appear in the afterlife. This really puzzled him. He sure he hadn't died. Unless this was part of the whole 'journey to his past' journey.

10 minutes pasted. The boy was still clicking away on the computer, and Otonashi had returned, who sat by Yami, looking both bored and tired.  
>"Usually our operations are much more exciting," sighed Otonashi. Yami nodded in acknowledgement.<br>"I'm surprised Angel hasn't given us trouble," he continued.  
>"Isn't she that white-haired girl?" said Yami, "She looks pretty harmless to me."<br>"Yeah, well I guess she is really, but once she starts fighting she can be pretty vicious." Yami wondered about Angel. Why did they call her angel? Is she an angel?

There was a disturbance outside. Then a loud bang and then shouting.  
>"The hell is going on," Otonashi said, surprised by the noise. He got up to see what was happening. Yami followed cautiously. As Otonashi opened the door, it was clear what had happened. Matsushite and Noda were both on the floor in pain.<br>"What happened?" Otonashi asked shocked. Yami wondered the same.  
>"I-I don't know," groaned Matsushite, "Some strange figure appeared and, attacked us. I-it was too quick to fight off." He winced. Otonashi turned to Noda.<br>"I don't know other," Noda mumbled.  
>"I'm gonna go and get Yuri and tell her what's happened," Otonashi said, as her hurried out into the dark corridor. "Yami, you stay in case it comes back!"<br>"Hey wait!" But he had already gone before Yami could protest to him. He took a big sigh and looked over to the to moaning males laying on the floor. What was he supposed to do if it comes again? He suddenly remembered about his gun and went back I the room to get it. When he returned, it only took him a few seconds for him to realise he was knocked over and was laying on the floor with Matsushite and Noda. Coming to his senses, he got up and pointed his gun.  
>"Who's there?" he demanded. He turned a full circle. Then a dark object streaked passed him almost knocking him off his feet again. He regained his balance quickly and started shooting in the direction it went in. After about 5 shots, Yami pulled down his gun a little, checking if he got his target. He didn't see anything. He swiftly turned round. Which wasn't the smartest move, as the figure had appeared knocking him over again, also causing him to drop the gun. Yami fell to the ground with a rather loud thud with caused him to bruise his stomach. He reached for the gun but was too late. The figure was in front of him and picked the gun, holding it high in front of it. The figure looked at Yami, who looked up. It looked some sort of smock like ghost with dark red eyes as slights. It title it's head a little. It seemed curious of the person laying in front of it. Yami didn't know what to do. The eyes that was staring straight into his own made him feel a little uneasy and worried. But then the figure had just vanished. Just like that. The gun dropping to the floor. Yami was confused as to how, did he make it vanish? Never the less, he got up and picked up the gone.<br>"What the hell was that thing?" he whispered to himself, before checking up on Matsushite and Noda, still laying on the cold floor.

It wasn't long before Otoashi had come back, accompanied by Yuri. She seemed anxious, judging by the expression in her face.  
>"What happened, who attacked you?" she said hastily.<br>"It's gone," Yami replied, "The figure just disappeared. I don't know how, but it did." Yuri and Otocashi looked at each other. Everyone was asking themselves the same question, what was that thing?  
>"It's best if we bring this operation to a close," Yuri said, then walked into the bedroom and approached the boy at the computer.<br>"Are you nearly done there, Takeyama?" She said, looking important.  
>"Yes, and I've told call me Christ," He replied with a stern voice towards the end. Every one started heading back. As the band played there last song of the night, the atmosphere seemed tensed as every one appeared alert, in case of another attack. The sky was almost pitch black, and the grounds looked cold and dark, which didn't help with Yami's uneasy mood at all. Then a small, chirpy bird called over the fields, as though it had said goodnight.<p> 


End file.
